


Ninety Minutes

by storyforthem



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chaptered, College, College Student, Fluff, Lion King (1994) References, M/M, Marvel References, Musical References, jinhongseok, three shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyforthem/pseuds/storyforthem
Summary: Hongseok was visiting Bath for the first time and something caught his attention fully.





	1. The City of Bath

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a three-shots and going to have three chapters. Hopefully I’ll be able to give updates quick! I’m sorry if there’s many wording mistakes or grammatical errors here and there. Bath is a really beautiful city! I’d love to visit it someday ❣️ Thank you so much for reading this one ❣️ Hope you enjoy and like it!

It was such a nice day. The sky was blue and the clouds were as white as cottons. It was nice to walk around the city alone and enjoy Bath at its busiest hour.  


People were walking at their own pace.  Hongseok too, was taking his time. Hongseok loved being in this city. The people and the scenery around here were just nice and made him want to stay as long as possible. 

Hongseok was now walking along the road towards the Bath Abbey Tower. On his both sides were bookshops, cafe or floral shops. The Tower stood out the most amongst all the buildings there. 

Never once did he forget to take pictures of his surroundings: buildings, shops and even the people. 

As he was taking a photo of the Bath Abbey Tower from afar, he noticed something not far from the big doors of the tower. There were crowds circling something....or someone. 

Hongseok was curious too. He could hear from this distance, someone was singing with instrument. Sounded like keyboard though.

He walked up to the center of attention. Thankfully he was tall enough so he could take a peak through the heads in front of him. 

He was right, someone was singing with a keyboard. It was a street singer performing.

The singer was so young but he sang really well. He was singing a song about losing someone.

Hongseok was immersed by his voice and how good he was at singing as well as playing the keyboard. By the skills he was showing, he seemed to be a really good performer.

The song ended and the people around him clapped their hands loudly. The star was smiling widly, said thank you a few times and bowed his head.

“Please sing another song!” said someone by the left side. 

“What song should I sing, Sir? Anyone has suggestion?” said the singer.  


‘_Whoa, even his talking voice sounds so nice_’ thought Hongseok.

“Do you know Love of My Life?” said someone at the back of the crowds.

“I don’t know the love of your life, Ma’am. But I guess I can sing a song by Queen with that title.” He was smiling and gave his attention back to the keys in front of him. He flexed his fingers then started to play. 

The moment he opened his mouth to sing, Hongseok was hypnotized. He didn’t sound like Freddie Mercury. No one would ever did. But he sang the song on his own way and it was beautiful. 

He closed his eyes as he was singing the last verse. He smiled again and he opened his eyes only to see everyone were clapping for him with respect.

He was really good. “Thank you.” said the singer with his biggest smile. 

The crowds started to throw coins in to the empty box at the centre of the circle and left one by one. The singer kept on saying ‘thank you’ until the very last audience. 

Then It was left Hongseok and the singer. Hongseok stood still right at the place he was the entire time, looking at the singer tidying up his equipments. 

Hongseok took a step forward, wanting to greet him. He looked like a Korean from this close. Hongseok bended down, “Hi there.”

The singer looked up and again, smiled, “Hi there too.”

“I’m Hongseok.” Hongseok reached out his hand.

“I’m Jinho.” replied the singer. 

“Do you sing here frequently?” asked Hongseok, trying to start conversations. 

“No.” Jinho laughed, “This was my first time frankly speaking.” Hongseok helped Jinho to get his keyboard inside its cover. 

“Oh. I thought you sing here everyday.” said Hongseok which got Jinho shaken his head.

“It was my first time and honestly, I didn’t expect so many would see me.” Hongseok couldn’t really take his eyes off the other guy. He was mesmerized by him ever since he heard his singing voice.

Hongseok now helped him get the box filled with coins and money. “This is a lot.” He handed Jinho the box.

“Thank you.” Jinho took the box from Hongseok and their fingers brushed against each other’s. “By the way, are you from Korea? Because your name sounds like one.” Jinho eyed him. 

“I am. Yeah. Wait, are you too?” ‘_Of course he is, Yang Hongseok. What kind of stupid question is that?_’ thought Hongseok. 

Jinho chuckled, “Yeah. So am I. Isn’t that obvious?” Hongseok swore that even his chuckling sounded in tunes. 

“Actually it is. I’m sorry.” Hongseok scratched the back of his neck. The other just laughed it off. Jinho was about to walk away but Hongseok knew he could not just let him go. “Are you going home?” Jinho nodded and stared up at Hongseok with those beautifulbrown eyes. Hongseok just needed to ask himself what was wrong with him suddenly. “Do you wanna grab some food? Or coffee?” He finally braven himself to ask. “I haven’t met many Korean in UK. So, it was really nice to see you. Most importantly, you’re a talented singer. So, I can’t let you go just yet.”

Hongseok watched Jinho thinking hard for a minute or two before he gave out the answer, “Sure, why not?” Jinho once again smiled to Hongseok. He didn’t know why, but his heart was now beating faster as the side effect of that bright smile. 

The singer entrusted his equipments in a shop across his performing spot then Hongseok suggested a cafe near the Bath Abbey, whereby he took some pictures from. 

The cafe was filled by visitors and its seats were almost full. Thankfully they still had a few empty seats and was enough for the two. 

Hongseok let Jinho pick the seat he wanted, then they ended up sitting at the table by the outside fence full of flowers, under the wide umbrella. They made quick order and everything went quiet. 

Inside his brain, Hongseok was having a war with his own mind, ‘_What should he talk about? Is it fine to ask what is he doing here? Should I ask how long has he been here? So many questions. A lot of things that I want to know about him._’

“Are you on holiday here?”asked Jinho breaking the silence. 

“No. I’m not on holiday. Just a short visit today.” Their order came and the waitress put down their food on the table. “What about you?”

“Me? I’m living here.” said Jinho as he thanked the waitress. Hongseok widened his eyes in surprise. “I’ve been staying here for two months already.”

“Whoa. You stay here?” Hongseok was more interested in Jinho’s story rather than the food in front of him.

“Yup. It’s my study. I’m having my master degree here and it’s a scholarship program.” 

Again Hongseok was in surprise. This guy looked so much younger than him but he was taking master degree? How old was he? 

“No. Way. You’re getting your master degree in Bath? And a scholarship? Wow you must be really smart!”

Jinho brushed it off, “You’re exagerating. Many people are getting scholarship. It’s not a big deal.”

“Still! I can’t relate to you though, I’m just a regular bachelor degree student.” Hongseok shrugged his shoulders, making the other laughed a bit. 

“In Bath?”

“No. London.”

This time it was Jinho who widened his eyes and gasped in disbelief, “You’re studying in London? It’s like ninety minutes away from here!”

Hongseok nodded and got really excited in this ongoing conversation, “By trains, yeah. I’m in my second year now actually and it’s my first time visiting Bath.” Hongseok folded his hands on the table, “Have you been to London though?”

Jinho pouted and shook his head. Hongseok cursed in his head, this guy looked so cute while doing that, “I’ve always wanted to, butno one would want to go with me. I already asked some of my friends and they always refused to go.”

“Then you can go with me.” Those words just came out of Hongseok’s mouth without his consent. It happened too fast that Hongseok could not even proccess the whole thing. 

The next thing he knew, the master degree student clapped his hands in excitement and even bobbed his head up and down quickly. “I’d love to! Will you, really?”

Hongseok laughed seeing the other was so excited, “Sure! Why not?” 

“Wow I’m so excited! I always wanted to see the London Eye from up close and watch musical shows there.”

“West End?” The singer nodded, “You like watching musical then?” Another nod. “So many stages from West End though. Which one do you want to see the most?”

Jinho squinted his eyes, thinking. “Let me see. My top three were Wicked, The Lion King, and Les Miserables. I heard they were amazing and besides their songs are so good too.”

This time Hongseok nodded. He didn’t know much about musical though. All he knew was Marvel comics and Cinematic Universe. Not that he was not interested in musical, it was just he never got a chance to see one.

“The Lion King is on West End too? I thought it was just the animated and live action movie?” ‘_Seriously, The Lion King?_’ thought Hongseok. 

Jinho let out a small laughter, “It is. You should look up for it on the internet sometimes. It’s one of the best.” Hongseok nodded, “What about you? Any musical shows you like?”

Hongseok shook his head, “I haven’t gotten a chance to see one, so I don’t have a favorite. But I know about Marvel’s Comics and Cinematic Universe though.”

Jinho chuckled at the mention of Marvel and to Hongseok, it was so cute. The word cute suited the other a lot.

Because, yeah, he was so cute. “What character you like the most? Wait. Let me guess, Captain America?” asked Jinho.

“What makes you think I like Capt?” Hongseok put his hand on the table, chin on his palm. 

The food in front of them were ignored completely. 

“I don’t know. Just a guess.” Jinho shrugged his shoulders.

“Iron Man. I like Tony Stark a lot.” Hongseok titled his head and the other just smiled.

Then they just continued talking and talking. The conversations just grew and went smoothly like a flow. 

They learnt that they had same birthdays, Jinho was older than Hongseok apparently, and many more infos. 

Hongseok’s eyes were glued to the other brown colored ones across him. He didn’t want to break his gaze. Those eyes really got his attention fully.


	2. The Moments of Surprise

“Yeah. I’ll be leaving in five. Do you want me to order for you? Usual? Alright. All set. See you.” Hongseok hung up.

Even though they were separated by miles and ninety minutes of trains trip away. It didn’t prevent them to meet and get to know each other better. Hongseok felt like he had known the older for all his life even though they just met six months ago.

This was gonna be the nth times for him to meet and hang out with Jinho. He found it interesting how fate brought them together. 

Both of them were students from Korea who were studying in UK. They were born on the same birthdays, different years of course.

It was also revealed that both of them liked espresso a lot. So, another thing from them in common. Hongseok could never be happier than that. 

Difference was Hongseok liked his espresso in iced latte while Jinho liked his espresso on the rocks. Strong one that guy.

The first time they hung out together in London was two weeks after their first meeting. Hongseok picked Jinho up in Bath and the two went together to London. 

Yes, Hongseok had to go back and forth between London and Bath that day, but he enjoyed it anyway. He could spend more time with Jinho that way. 

They went sightseeing London, took some pictures at Big Ben, then they had a short walk at Hyde Park. 

Times passed and night fell, “I really want to see London Eye though.” Jinho told Hongseok quietly. 

“Let’s go then. Before you travel back to Bath.” said Hongseok. 

“Is that okay for you? It’s dark already.”

Hongseok laughed, “Me? It’s perfectly fine.” Then something came into his mind, an idea and maybe Jinho would like it, “Let’s see London from above through London Eye.”

Without further discussion, the two went there and Hongseok took Jinho to ride the passenger capsule in London Eye. They were going to see the view of London in the capsule from above at night. 

The London Eye’s capsule brought them up and up like a Ferris Wheel, but slower. Once they got on top of the London Eye, they could see the beauty of London at night. Where the buildings lighted up their radiance and created an illusion as if they were floating on top of the sea of stars.

Jinho just couldn’t hide his excitement as he kept on saying, “This is so beautiful.”, body was leaning over the glass. Hongseok was standing right next to the older, arms were shielding the small figure. 

It had been two years for Hongseok living in London and his third times being in this capsule. But this was his first time riding it with someone as beautiful as the view outside. 

Hongseok just couldn’t take his eyes off Jinho. His excited expression and sparkling eyes were blinding his mind. It made him crazy.

He just tried his best to hide his stares from the older. It would be too creepy if he got caught, wouldn’t it?

Their first London mini tour was ended with Hongseok took Jinho to his dorm. Jinho already told him not to, but Hongseok insisted. He couldn’t leave Jinho go back alone.

Days flew, weeks passed. The two grew closer and closer. The frequent texts, calls even facetimes got into habits that they wouldn’t miss every days.

They met once every weeks. Either in Bath or London, they would simply decide between themselves.

One day they picked London, again, to meet up and told each other stories. As they were walking along the road in Notting Hill, they found this small coffee shop placed not too far from an intersection.

The place was cozy and dominated with wood. Wood floor and walls, the whole place was surrounded by dimmed lights. It would give you that vintage and warm vibes.

Once they decided to try out the new found shop, they had their favorite spot already. Both of them agreed on this. It would be at the corner by the big window in where they could still do a little sightseeing while talking. 

Hongseok got a call from Jinho this morning, asking him to meet up. He said that he needed to give something to Hongseok. Besides, it had been a week since their last meet so Hongseok missed the older’s beautiful face a lot. 

Hongseok asked Jinho if they should meet in Bath instead of London, but the older just love the small coffee shop so much so he insisted to meet in the Capital of England.

Hongseok had arrived and placed the order right away. He sat at their favorite spot and put their drinks on the small table. 

Hongseok took his phone and texted the older, telling him that he already arrived. Also, the drinks were already served. 

The older replied him with, ‘_Okay! Be there in a blink!_’ and he really did. 

The moment Hongseok put down his phone next to his glass, Jinho came in to the shop.

Jinho looked so handsome today. Too handsome for Hongseok’s eyes. He was wearing a white turtle neck sweater and light blue jeans pants which matched his hair in grey.  


‘ _ He dyed his hair? _ ’ Thought Hongseok. 

“Hi!” greeted Jinho as he took a seat across Hongseok. 

Again, he was hypnotized by the older’s beauty. This habit that he still could not shake off. He would always be in daze everytime he saw Jinho. He just couldn’t help it. The older was so beautiful regardless his hair colors.

“Hi to you too.” said Hongseok, still in the proccess of calming down his breath and preventing his fastly beating heart from bursting out of his chest. “Did you dye your hair?” asked Hongseok.

Jinho nodded in reply, “What do you think?” 

“It’s good. It suits you.” said Hongseok that made the smile on the older’s face grew wider.

“How was your day?”

Jinho put his bag down at his side and he started to take a sip of his espresso. The older’s face lit up, “Gosh. I love espresso. And yup. My day was suck.”

“Why?” _What could ruin such an angel’s day?_

“This teacher of mine divided the class into teams for this end-year festival. Well, let’s say that whichever team got picked with best arrangement would be able to perform at the called festival. I got in to this team with members whom I quite knew from day one. But they are all busy persons. So, it seems like I’ll rearrange the songs my self and communicate with them through emails or messanging app. Anything’s faster sending the files.” explained Jinho. 

Yes. The older took master degree in music production. It amazed Hongseok too sometimes how dedicated Jinho was to music. 

Jinho loved musical and all genre of music. He even composed his own songs. He sang, he rapped. There was nothing he couldn’t do. 

“Can’t you ask them to do team meetings to discuss the whole thing?” Hongseok drank his latte. 

“They already told me to make a group chat and discuss everything there instead of a regular team meeting.”

“That’s suck. Can’t you take me in to the team to help you instead of them?”

Jinho laughed, “I’d love to spend more time with you than doing this project instead. You’re listening to me like this and being here for me are the help I need the most.” 

Jinho winked at Hongseok, but failed. Hongseok rolled his eyes teasingly. 

“Anyway, I found this at a bookshop which hopefully, you’ll like.” Jinho pulled something out of his bag, wrapped up neatly and it looked like the book Jinho was talking about. “Here.” Jinho handed the gift to Hongseok.

Hongseok looked at the gift and Jinho alternately. “Seriously?” asked Hongseok. “It’s not my birthday yet.”

“Our birthdays are the same, silly. Open it!” said Jinho excitedly.

Hongseok teared up the paper gift with a smile on his face. He thought he knew what the book would be and he was right, “Invicible Iron Man: Civil War II?!” Hongseok gripped the comic book tightly. “NO WAY!”

“It was the only copy at the bookshop so, take care of it okay?” said Jinho and Hongseok nodded in reply. 

He never thought Jinho would give him a present as he also had prepared something for him. Hongseok put down the comic for a while and he took his gift from under the table.

“It’s my turn now.” It was a blue envelop. He slid the envelop across the table which got Jinho surprised in return.

“What is this?” Jinho put down his iced espresso and took the envelop from the table. “Wait. We didn’t plan it, did we? How do this happen? It’s not our birthdays yet!”

“I know right? Just open it.” Hongseok chuckled. “Well, you always talk about this and when I walked past the place, It got me thinking what if I ask you to go there with me.” said Hongseok without giving out any clues. “This is gonna be my first time too. So I need someone’s good with this.”

Jinho frowned as he had no idea what Hongseok was saying. The older opened the envelop anyway, and was surprised finding what was inside. “No. Yang Hongseok.”

Hongseok shrugged his shoulders as Jinho took out what seemed to be two tickets of a musical show. “Hope you like it.”

“Tickets to The Lion King musical? Are you kidding me? Like it? I LOVE it! Omg Hongseok!” Jinho jumped up and down in his seat, the sight gave Hongseok butterflies inside his chest. He was so happy knowing the older was happy too. Jinho looked at the tickets to see the details of the musical show. “This Saturday?! That fast?!”

Hongseok stared at the older with the widest smile, as wide as Jinho’s. “You don’t have any plans, do you?”

Jinho shook his head quickly, “No! I don’t! Even if I had, I would do anything to cancel them!” said Jinho excitedly and Hongseok chuckled at the older’s behaviour. It was so cute how Jinho was so excited and got all hyper. “This is something worth to kill for! Thank you thank you thank youuuuu!” 

Jinho grabbed Hongseok’s both hands all of the sudden. Seriously, that was giving Hongseok a heart attack. 

The electricity the older gave him through their hands. Hongseok would feel this from today onwards.

Hongseok froze at the spot, but he replied the older’s hands anyway. “Should I pick you up?” 

“Pick me up? Of course not! Are you crazy?” Jinho pouted so cutely that Hongseok felt like it would be so hard to hide his feelings sooner or later. “Let’s meet at the theatre okay.” Jinho gave Hongseok one ticket and smiled.

Hongseok took the ticket and pulled the older’s hand toward him, giving Jinho a small event of surprise. Their faces were so close now, even their noses touched. 

Jinho’s eyes were on Hongseok’s andHongseok whispered, “Okay.”

He released the older’s hand slowly and something he didn’t expect, occurred. Jinho was blushing. The older’s both cheeks were as red as the flower roses. His eyes were as big as the fruit apples.

Jinho put his both hands on his cheeks reflexively. Hongseok held in his laugh and gave the older his teasing smirk instead.


	3. The Songs of You

Hongseok got a text from Jinho that he was already on the train. It was a cue for Hongseok to get ready. 

He had been going out with Jinho many times, but it was the first time he would be seeing musical show ever and it was with Jinho. He couldn’t be more excited.

Hongseok decided on what he should be wearing: white t-shirt, denim jacket and jeans trousers. He picked his blue sneakers and let his hair down naturally. 

He texted Jinho this time, telling him that he was ready to go. So, he did go the West End Theatre.

No need long time for him to get there and people were already lined up at the entry. Hongseok looked at his watch, thirty minutes until the show started. Jinho was still not there yet.

It grew in him slowly that there was a possibility Jinho might have stood him up or there was something happened to him en route. 

He looked over to his left and right side, no sight of the older. Hongseok called him up, no answer.

Fifteen minutes more, still no signs. Hongseok started to worry. He was about to call Jinho again... 

“BOO!” ....a familiar face came right to his so close that it made Hongseok jump a bit. He almost dropped his phone. 

“Jo Jinho!” Hongseok hugged the older so tight. ‘_Oh thank God, he is fine._’ He was really worried about Jinho. 

“Alright big guy. Too.....tight. Can’t....breathe....” Jinho tried to release himself off the hug. 

“Are you okay?” asked Hongseok, concerned. 

“I’m perfectly fine. Why?”

“It is almost showtime so I thought something happened to you... I was scared.” Hongseok rubbed both Jinho’s forearms. 

“I’m here now, aren’t I? Nothing’s happened, okay? It was the train that took quite long to come. I’m sorry for making you worry.” Jinho smiled. 

Hongseok sighed in relief. “Shall we make an entry? Because we’re going to miss the legendary The Lion King’s opening song.” said Hongseok. 

Jinho laughed at the words, “Damn I thought you didn’t watch musical.”

“Correction. I HAVEN’T watched any musical stages yet but I’ve watched musical movies. So yeah, I’ve seen The Lion King. I know about Circle of Life.” explained Hongseok. 

Jinho was now laughing out loud, “Alright alright. Let’s go inside, Pumbaa.” Hongseok pouted at the calling and Jinho continued laughing.

The two enjoyed their time watching the musical and Jinho just could not shut up about it. From the moment the curtains closed until they were now outside the theatre, the older kept on talking about how good the show was. 

Jinho grabbed Hongseok’s jacket, “I can’t believe they sang those songs live.. did you listen to those vocals? West End class!”

“It IS the West End.” Hongseok looked at Jinho with judging eyes, but later he just couldn’t smile at how cute Jinho was right now. Hongseok made the right decision, buying the tickets even though he was in doubt beforehand. 

Looking at Jinho all excited and happy, made Hongseok feel warm in the inside. “I caught you singing along to Hakuna Matata though? Did you practice the song before coming?” teased Jinho.

Hongseok coughed immediately, his cheeks burnt up, “No. I didn’t not. I knew the song because I’ve watched the movie a few times.”

Jinho smiled teasingly and leaned over, brought his face close enough to Hongseok’s, “Yeah right~”

Without Hongseok realized, his body took over his brain and he too acted so suddenly, caught both of them off guard. 

Hongseok moved his face closer to the older and kiss Jinho’s lips. He could feel Jinho was surprised and a bit tense, but Hongseok reached up to touch Jinho’s cheek. His free hand pulled Jinho closer by waist. Now Jinho was relax in Hongseok’s arms and put his hands on the younger’s back.

They stayed like this for awhile and Hongseok smiled between the kiss, before Jinho pulled away, breathless. “No.” He was still trying to catch his breath. “This can’t be happening.” His head hung low.

“Jinho, I’m sorry.” Hongseok was confused. No, what was going on? Did he kiss him too fast? Did he do something wrong?

“No, Hongseok-ah. I can’t.” He looked at Hongseok with teary eyes.

“Tell me, what’s going on?”

“I’m sorry. I can’t.” 

‘_Why can’t you?_’ thought Hongseok to himself.

Jinho ran away, leaving Hongseok alone under the bright lights of the West End Theatre building at night. He stood there, regretting everything. Hongseok felt warmth on his cheeks, tears were flowing down and leaving traces. He didn’t expect things would go south.

—

It had been a week since The Lion King date and the accident that ruined his beautiful friendship with Jinho. No calls, no texts, no factimes since then. He had tried to call but went straight to voice mails. He tried to text but they were still on pendings. He had no guts to try facetime. Yes he had no guts. 

After what he did? He felt ashamed. He should have not kissed him right then and there. He should have pinched his cheek instead or hugged him. Anything but a kiss. It was too fast, didn’t you think? But he kissed Hongseok back though? Didn’t it mean, Jinho liked him too? The older liked the kiss too?

Hongseok let out a scream. Thankfully, he was in his dorm room and his roommate was out. A week without hearing that angel voice. It made him frustrated enough. 

A lot had happened in that week and Hongseok just wanted to tell them all to Jinho. He missed their chitchats and jokes. He missed him.

Hongseok grabbed his phone and checked on his messages again. He got up straight on his bed and stared blankly at his phone. His messages had been sent and read by Jinho, but yeah, still no replies.

It was fine, at least Jinho knew how he felt and how sorry he was for acting so suddenly without considering the other’s feelings. Hongseok was trying his luck once again. He looked up at his clock on the walls and texted Jinho. 

He grabbed his jacket, wore his shoes and took his guitar with him. He had a train heading to Bath to catch.

—

Hongseok fidgeted his feet on the ground nervously. His guitar was ready on his lap. He thought he was ready, but it appeared his heart was not.

He was scared that Jinho would not come. What if Jinho just ignored his text? What if all this would be a waste of time?

He was now sitting on a stool at the same spot he saw his love having small performance on that nice day. Shaking off the thoughts, Hongseok breathed in some air and got himself ready. 

The older should have been arrived by now. He told him to come at three and it was already five. Hongseok gave him two hours spare. 

Coming or not, Hongseok was still doing it. He took a deep breath and started playing his guitar. 

“Hello. Good afternoon everyone. My name is Hongseok. This is my first time doing a street performance.” Hongseok started.

People who were walking around, stopped for awhile to pay attention to the young boy. “So, long story short, I fell in love with someone who used to sing here. I saw him performing one day at this precise spot, then I fell for him at the first sight. I fell for his voice and his love for music.” 

Hongseok smiled to the thought of the day he first saw Jinho singing. Strangers were now gathering and circling him, wanted to know about the love story Hongseok offered, “I braven myself to greet him, and we got close. Yeah. We did. We became friends, the best of bestfriends honestly. A hundred and fifteen miles distance didn’t stop us to meet or hang out to tell each others our stories.” 

Hongseok’s grip on the microphone tightened, “We watched The Lion King musical at West End that night, last Saturday precisely.” 

The people around there were awe-ing him, “I know. Yeah, The Lion King was the best. I cried like a baby Simba seeing that one.” The crowds laughed, “Anyway, we enjoyed the musical, he loved it. I loved it. We both loved it and got really excited after the show.” 

Hongseok gulped silently, “Then I did something that might be threatening our friendship. Well, I couldn’t help it, could I? He was so beautiful that night.” He smiled recalling the event, “I kissed him. He kissed me back. It was beautiful for a few minutes before he told me that he couldn’t do it.”

Hongseok sighed and continued, “We haven’t met nor talked since then, but I texted him this morning to come here at three. It’s five past fifteen now, still no signs of him. But it’s okay. Hopefully he would show up anyway, and I just want to sing for him, here. At the same spot where I saw him for the first time.”

The crowds were staring at him and waiting for his performance. Hongseok started playing his guitar and singing the song. 

Hongseok closed his eyes. He just couldn’t bear singing the songs without the sight of the love of his life.

‘_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_

_ Now it looks as though they're here to stay _

_ Oh, I believe in yesterday _

_ Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be _

_ There's a shadow hanging over me _

_ Oh, yesterday came suddenly _

_ Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say _

_ I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday’ _

Hongseok kept on singing to the end of the song. The crowds were cheering for him. He bowed his head low. His eyes were teary and the tears flew down eventually. He couldn’t hold it in.

The cheering slowly stopped. He opened his eyes, feeling ashamed for crying at public place. Then he saw a pair of blue shoes approaching him and stopped right in front of him. 

The shoes seemed familiar to him, but again they could belong to anyone. He looked up to see the owner of the shoes. 

His eyes met the eyes he had been longing for this whole week. 

The face of someone who owned his heart from the day they met. 

The smile that would make his body trembling everytime he saw it.

The other’s both hands reached out to cup Hongseok’s face and wiped away his tears, “Hello to you too.”

Hongseok got up and hugged Jinho. “Hi.” Hongseok was just out of words.

“I’m sorry I pushed you away. I was scared. I was scared we would lose what we had. Our connection was really strong. We were inseparable. I was scared once we were more than bestfriends, we would lose everything and became strangers at the end. I didn’t want that.” Jinho put his arms around Hongseok’s neck and tiptoed a bit.

“But then I realized, I could not live without you or your silliness. Bestfriends or more, I just want to spend my days with you. Yes we are ninety minutes away. Yes we are more than hundred miles apart, but we could work it out all this time. So, we will do it too in the future.” murmured Jinho.

“Jo Jinho. For once, can you not ovethink? We will work it out. I promise, we’ll stay as bestfriends...with feelings. We’ll still have this sparkle. We’ll still have the connection, only stronger.” Hongseok pulled Jinho closer. “Can I kiss you now? Will you promise not to push me away this time?”

Jinho nodded his head and whispered, “Only when I’m out of breath.”

The lovebirds kissed in the center of the circle. People were looking at them happily. Like it was the happy ending everyone had been waiting for. The clappings and cheerings from the crowds surrounded the two. 

Then one of the people there shouted, making Jinho and Hongseok broke their kiss, “Could both of you please sing something for us?”

Jinho turned around, one hand held Hongseok’s tightly. “Any songs do you want us to sing, Sir?”

The crowds all went quiet. They seemed to be having discussion amongst themselves. 

“Why don’t you guys sing whatever song that comes into your minds? As this is your moment. Please sing a song that represents how the two of you are feeling right now!” say a woman in the crowds and the other cheered in agreement.

Jinho turned to look at Hongseok. “Do you have any idea?” 

“What about a song you’ve been listening to on repeat since its release?” asked Hongseok. He knew the older had been listening to that one song a lot and he sang it really well.

Jinho then mouthed, “That sounds good.” The older grabbed the microphone, “Emm... this is my favorite song because it has been representing what I’m feeling for the most importan person in my life.” He smiled to Hongseok who was getting ready with his guitar, “This one is called Best Part of Me by Ed Sheeran and Yebba. Hope you like it.”

Jinho gave Hongseok a sign and they started their performance. 

‘_But you love me, you love me_

_ Why the hell you love me so _

_ When you could have anyone else? _

_ Yeah, yeah _

_ He loves me, he loves me _

_ And I bet he never lets me go _

_ And shows me how to love myself’ _

_ ‘Cause, baby, the best part of me is you _

_ Whoa, lately, everything's makin' sense, too _

_ Baby, I'm so in love with you’ _

As they finished the performance, the crowds again cheered for the two. 

Jinho ran up to Hongseok and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Hongseok hugged him back and bent down a little to bury his face on the crook of Jinho’s neck.

“I’m so in love with you.” whispered Hongseok to Jinho’s ear.

The older put his chin on Hongseok’s shoulder as he replied, “I’m so in love with you too.”

——————————The End——————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I finished it! Yeay! 🤧 I once again apologize for every wording mistakes and grammatical errors. Thank you for reading this one ❣️


End file.
